The Life Before
by someonesgurl
Summary: Harry Potter-Black is 5 years old and living a happy live with his papa and his daddy. Prequel to Way It Is
1. Broom Rides and Best Friends

As I said I would I have started rewriting this story. I've decided that I will write some about little Harry before I get directly to the coma part.  
Draco: She's a great writer. Don't forget it.  
*Raises eyebrow towards Draco * Are you feeling all right pretty boy?  
Draco: I'm fine.  
Harry: Yeah he is.  
Damn it Harry. Why the hell are you here?  
Harry: *sits on Draco's lap * Draco invited me.  
I shall kill you now Draco.   
Draco: I figured you would want me out of your way while you are writing.   
Yeah. Just don't go into my room. And don't scare any of the neighbors again.  
Draco: But it was fun…  
Hell if I care. I don't own anything. Don't sue me, I have to buy my lunch tomorrow. And that's all the cash I got.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
"Go faster Papa," a five-year-old Harry Potter-Black told his papa.   
"I am Harry. Don't worry, they won't catch us," Sirius Black-Potter assured him.  
Harry turned his head slightly to look behind them, "But they're right there."   
"Fine, just hold on," Sirius warned him. Harry gripped onto the broom handle and leaned down as his papa did the same.  
"We'll get you 'arry," came a voice from behind them. Harry turned his head a little to see his father, James Potter-Black, and his best friend, Draco Malfoy, steadily gaining up on them.  
"Nuh uh, Papa is faster than Daddy any day," Harry exclaimed before turning to face in front of him, "The base, Papa, hurry."  
"All right Harry," Sirius sped up once more and he and Harry reached the base ten seconds before Draco and James.  
"You cheated," Draco said as James helped him off the broom.  
"Nuh uh, Papa is just faster than Daddy," Harry said in his defense, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Well my father is faster than both of them," Draco said indigently.  
"No he's not. Lucs- Lucas- Lushivettes …your daddy is the Minister of Magic. He's too busy to race," Harry said, his tongue not being able to pronounce the Minister's name.   
"At least I can pronounce his name," Draco said.  
"So, I still won, so ha," Harry said.  
"You…you…you…you elf," Draco said, laughingly.   
As Draco was laughing he didn't see Harry run and tackle him to the ground and start tickling him, "Take it back."  
"Never," Draco gasped out between bunches of laughter.  
"Fine then, I'll never stop tickling," Harry said. He kept tickling Draco.  
James and Sirius watched this from across the yard, on the back porch of their house, where they had walked to after the race, "Harry," James yelled to his son, "It's time to come on it."  
"Do we have to?' Harry asked, pouting.  
"Yeah you do Harry," Sirius said, looking towards the sky, where the full moon was becoming visible, "You know what happens tonight."   
Harry looked up at the sky and gasped before jumping off of Draco and running to the porch and into his papa's waiting arms, "I didn't know it was so late."  
Draco arrived on the porch a second later and climbed into James' lap, "Do you know when my father with come and pick me up?"  
"Don't think he's going to have time today Draco. He has to work late tonight on a field report for some secret stuff," James said, hugging the small boy.  
"Why isn't my mother going to pick me up then?"   
"Because tonight is her party night. For the new baby remember?" James said looking at his own son.  
"Oh, yeah. I remember now. So I get to spend the night here?" Draco asked happily.  
"Of course. Unless you want to sleep out with Carrigan?" Carrigan was Harry's silver fox. It was one of the few magical silver foxes in the world. They are destined by the fates for an owner that would need them. And Harry and Carrigan were born at the exact same time, the same date, and, as much as people said it wasn't true, it was written in the stars that they be together for all time. And if separated bad things would happen to both, and the person who separated them.   
"Papa, what are we doing tomorrow?" Harry asked Sirius while getting more comfortable.  
"Well, I have to go into work, and your daddy-" Harry cut him off.  
"Tomorrow is a weekend day. You promised not to go to work on weekend days," Harry looked at him curiously.  
"It's really important that I go to work," Sirius stated.  
"But you promised," Harry got off his papa's lap and ran inside the house. Draco looked towards Sirius before getting of James' lap and going inside also.   
"Maybe I should call in tomorrow," Sirius said, looking towards the door his son just went through.  
"You're going to spoil him," James said, moving to lean on Sirius.  
"He's our baby boy, what do you expect for me to do?"   
"You need to go into work tomorrow. You know that. And we can explain to Harry when you get back why it was so important for you to go into work on a Saturday," James reasoned.  
"Okay. Whatever you say James," Sirius leaned down and kissed him before getting off the swing and pull James up also and then walking into the house.  
"Harry, Draco, you two need to take a bath before you go to bed tonight. We've been playing outside all day," Sirius said walking into Harry's room where the two boys were talking.  
"I want daddy to give me my bath, papa," Harry said crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Alright Harry. Get your pajamas, the both of you. I'll go get James," Sirius's heart was breaking as he walked down the stairs into the living room where James was sitting, reading a book, "Harry wants you to give him a bath tonight."  
James looked up at Sirius like he was nuts, "Harry always wants you to give him a bath."  
Sirius dropped to the couch and sighed loudly, "I know. But I think that he's really hurt because I'm going into work tomorrow."  
"Daddy, we're ready," Harry yelled from the top of the stairs.  
"I'll be back in a little bit love," James said standing up and kissing Sirius before going upstairs.  
Harry and Draco were already in the bathroom when he got there, "Get into the bath, before all the bubble go away." James said after he magically filled the bathtub and put bubbles in there also.  
James just sat and watched his son and Draco play in the water, while they were magically cleaned, "Harry," he said getting his son's attention.  
"Yes daddy," Harry said, brushing some bubbles off of his face.  
"You know that you hurt your papa's feelings by asking me to give you your bath instead of him, don't you?" James asked him.   
"Daddy, I didn't mean to hurt papa. It's just that he promised that he wouldn't go into work on weekend days. And tomorrow is a weekend day. And he's going into work. And I don't want him to," Harry said, pouting.   
"He will only be going in for about two hours. I bet you will still be asleep when he gets back home," James explained, "Time to get out."  
Harry seemed to understand what he was told, and as soon as James had a towel wrapped around him, he ran down the stairs and jumped into his papa's lap, "I'm sorry for being mean papa. And hurting your feelings. I didn't want to hurt your feelings I was just said that you were going to work tomorrow."  
"It's okay, baby Prongs. Don't worry about it," Sirius and Harry sat on the couch hugging, until Sirius told Harry to go and get ready for bed. 


	2. Flashback: The Birth

Quick note before getting on with the story that you are waiting for; I'm going to be gone most of this summer, so that means no updates on any stories for a while. I know that there aren't that many in the first place but you get what I mean.  
  
PS THIS IS GOING TO BE A FLASH BACK CHAPTER! IN OTHER WORDS THIS CHAPTER IS SET BEFORE THE CHAPTER BEFORE IT.  
  
I was trying to write that by holding the shift button down the entire time, and then I remembered the caps lock button. Anyways, Read and Review! Austa- Ashley  
  
Question: is it Evens or Evans, Lily's last name I mean? And what is the name of that hospital? St. Mungos?  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++  
  
Sirius Black-Potter and James Potter-Black sat in the waiting room of a muggle hospital, waiting for news about Lily and their soon-newborn son. Sirius jumped up quickly and started pacing around the small area in front of James.  
  
"Why didn't we just take her to-?" Sirius started, but James cut him off quickly.  
  
"Because this place was closer," James stated, pulling his husband back down beside him.  
  
"Why won't they let us in there? We have every right to be with her, you more so than me," Sirius said angrily.  
  
"Because that is their policy here, and we have to abide by them until we get-" he was cut off by Sirius jumping back up and walking to greet a doctor that walked into the waiting room and was on her way over to them.  
  
"You are the proud fathers of a healthy baby boy. You are able to go in now," the doctor had stated when James had walked to where she and Sirius were waiting.  
  
Before anyone said anything, Sirius already was pulling James through the door by his hand. James said a quick 'thank you' to the doctor before he walked at a quicker pace beside his husband.  
  
~  
  
When they reached the door, Sirius suddenly felt nervous, "What if Lily decides that she wants to keep him James? What if she doesn't think that we'd be good fathers and doesn't want us to have him? What if-" James cut him of there.  
  
"Sirius, you and I both know what Lily wouldn't do that. She knows how much he means to us. And she knows that he will be raised by two loving caring fathers," James cupped Sirius's face in his hands and kissed him softly before moving to open the door tot eh room that Lily Evans and their son were waiting in.  
  
"Hey," Sirius greeted the woman on the bed, he moved to the bed to give Lily a hug, "You are one of the most wonderful women that I have ever met, Lily Evans, and any man that hurts you will have to pay extreme prices."  
  
"Hey Lils, how you feeling?" James asked, moving to give her a hug also.  
  
"I'm holding up. You two will have the most stubborn son in the world. I swear that as soon as he was going to get into the world, he would find some way to take longer," she smiled at Sirius and James.  
  
"Well, you had Moony here the entire time."  
  
"Oh yeah," Remus Lupin said, walking into the room with a cup of ice chips, "My hand can tell you that. I swear it's broken."  
  
"Oh, you poor soul," Sirius said, mockingly while glancing around the room for his son, "You want me to kiss it better?"  
  
"You wont be kissing anything on me. That must be how it all started with you and James," Remus said, as he handed the cup of ice chips to Lily.  
  
"Do you want to see him?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes," the word was whispered from Sirius, James just nodded his head.  
  
"I'll show you where he is," Remus said, moving to the door. James and Sirius both kissed Lily on the forehead before moving out of the room.  
  
As the door shut behind them, Sirius heard Lily's voice saying quietly, "You two will be great fathers no matter what may happen."  
  
~  
  
They reached the nursery of the hospital. Sirius wasn't sure if he was ready to see the baby that was his son. James had a tight hold on his hand, to ensure that there would be no running away.  
  
"He's the third one from the left, in the second row," Remus said. Sirius looked at the room full of ten or so babies, he was surprised when he found his sons bed. "He's beautiful," the words fell out of his mouth.  
  
James's arms encircled his waist, "And he's ours," he said resting his chin on Sirius shoulder as they watched their son look around the room with wide eyes.  
  
~  
  
The next day Sirius and James were back at the hospital and in Lily's room when the nurse brought Harry in for the day.  
  
"Would you like to hold him, Mr. Potter?" The nurse asked James.  
  
"Yes," was the reply. But as soon as the newborn baby was in his arms James turned to Sirius and put him into his arms, smiling and saying, "This is our son. This is part of who we are, for the rest of our life. This is our son, Harry James Potter-Black."  
  
The nurse had exited the room, and Lily was smiling at her two best friends, "When did you two decide on a name?"  
  
"Last night," James answered, knowing that Sirius was too enthralled with Harry, "As we were looking through the photos that we took of him yesterday."  
  
"He'll be a good father," Lily said, motioning to Sirius, who was softly singing to Harry, when James sat beside her on the bed, "No matter what he may think, he will be a good father."  
  
"Yeah, I agree with you Lils. But without you, none of this would be possible, so I'm happy that you decided to go through it for us. I love you for it Lils." James hugged her close.  
  
"You are so welcome. I was happy you asked me, and not someone else," Lily said, returning the hug.  
  
"No one else would be able to live up to the standards that we were looking for," James said, turning to watch Sirius as he smiled at the baby.  
  
"There is no way that we can ever repay you for this Lils, I don't think that anything can make you feel as good as me and Sirius do now."  
  
"One thing could James, make sure that you raise him right. And go and be with him and your husband and quit talking to me right now," James laughed as Lily made that request, be never the less moved to stand beside his husband and hold Harry's small hand in his.  
  
Lily thought is was a perfect picture, and took one for them, knowing that they would want it later. 


End file.
